Dr. Rabbit's World Tour
Dr. Rabbit's World Tour is the (second) I mean first animated Dr. Rabbit, released in 1998. In this video Dr. Rabbit goes to spain in a hot air balloon with "Colgate" written on it. When he visits Spain and is Greated by Carmen with "Hola Dr. Rabbit, Welcome to Europe!". He then explains the risks of eating a bag of chips by saying "You're not doing your teeth any favours". After visiting Spain they then ride a bike all the way to Africa where they meet Kiki and then Dr. Rabbit then sings a song about brushing teeth. The 3 of them then visit the great wall of China and meet Shao. They then visit Australia and meet Olivia. Then they come to the north and south Americas where they met Michael and Pedro. At the end of the film Dr. Rabbit sends them back to the continents and then he goes back to his cottage to greet mother Brushwell, eat a healthy hamburger dinner, brush his own teeth and puts his loose tooth under his pillow so the tooth fairy named Rapunzel will give him penny so he will go on his next adventure. Quotes *"Hello there, I am Dr. Rabbit, the world's only rabbit dentist" -Dr. Rabbit *"Hola Dr. Rabbit" -Carmen *"G'day Dr. Rabbit!" -Olivia *"I see you're enjoying those chips, but you are not doing your teeth any favours" -Dr. Rabbit *"OH NO! You should NEVER share your toothbrush" -Dr. Rabbit *"Australia, here we..." -Dr. Rabbit Trivia *'Dr. Rabbit's World Tour' is one of the most popular sources used in YouTube Poop and has seen more attention than any other Dr. Rabbit video in YTP. *In 2011, this actually aired on Cartoon Network, no joke. They censored out Africa though. *It was similar to zootopia, Barney in good clean fun, Barney to to the dentist and what a world we share (it was also similar to Barney's once upon a time.) Mistakes: * Continuity: When Dr. Rabbit comes to Europe, Dr. Rabbit doesn't have Gloves. * Continuity: At the end of the brush at least twice a day song, an elephant is seen being next to Dr. Rabbit. After the song is over the elephant disappears and the hippo is there instead. *Continuity: During the Bright Smiles song near the end of the program, after they pick up Carmen, she is gone for the next pick-up. Later, when they drop off Shao, Carmen appears again in the hot air balloon. *Audio/visual unsynchonized: Also in the Bright Smiles song, the kids' voices don't match from what their voices are during the rest of the program. *Continuity: Dr. Rabbit's hot air balloon disappears and reappears throughout the movie. *Continuity: Kiki's dress changes color on the back of VHS and the film. *Continuity: When the adventurers arrive in china, their path was steps. Later when they depart china, their path was a ramp. *Continuity: In the beginning of the brush at least twice a day song, Dr. Rabbit was wearing a nightcap. But when he lands next to Kiki, his nightcap was gone. *Audio/visual unsynchonized: When the big tooth says: "so you have to take good care of yours at once", his lips weren't moving. *Revealing mistakes: During the brush at least twice a day song, when the plaque monsters were being brushed away they're seen being pulled by the toothpaste current twice. *Continuity: When Dr. Rabbit says: "starches are foods like crackers and potato chips", he was holding his traveling bag. In the next shot, his left hand was empty. *Factual errors: Dr. Rabbit was being a dentist. In real life, rabbits don't have human jobs. *Continuity: On the back of the VHS, Carmen was trying to throw away her bag of potato chips. In the film, she was still holding it. *Factual errors: Dr. Rabbit was traveling by hot air balloon. Rabbits in real life only travel by foot, not hot air balloon. *Errors in geography: Joey the kangaroo were bringing the travelers to the USA. There are no kangaroos in America. *Factual errors: Dr. Rabbit had fitted a small table and a small dentist chair in his traveling bag. Furniture doesn't fit in bags in real life. Images images (2).jpg|Hello there,Im Dr. Rabbit hqdefault (1).jpg download (1).jpg images.jpg images (3).jpg hqdefault (2).jpg Banner 922.jpg Category:Animations Category:Videos